1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a carry strap for carrying the portable electronic device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone or a hand-held game or game component for example, can be provided with wrist straps or neck straps. Such portable electronic devices can also be connected to other devices, such as a personal computer for example, by an electrical cable to transfer data. Data can also be transferred wirelessly. It is also know to signal a user from a telephone of an event, such as by sound or vibrating. For example the event could be a missed call or a received text message. An incoming call can also be signaled by lighting a display on the telephone.